The Other Side
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Recuerdos de una persona que ella amaba, un hombre cuyos problemas tenía un monstruo en su interior, Fliqpy lo dominaba por completo hasta un día, Flippy había tomado la decisión de suicidarse para que ella no fuera lastimada bajo sus manos…


_**Hola de nuevo: D, les traigo mi segundo fic de Happy Tree Fiends. Con la canción de "The**__**Other Side"- Evanescence… **_

_**Disclaimaer: Los personajes de H.T.F no me pertenecen**_

**_Aclaración; Flaky. Canción __de The Other Side -Evanescence._**

_**Summary; Recuerdos de una persona que ella amaba, un hombre cuyos problemas tenía un monstruo en su interior, Fliqpy lo dominaba por completo hasta un día, Flippy había tomado la decisión de suicidarse para que ella no fuera lastimada bajo sus manos…**_

* * *

_**The Other Side- El otro lado**_

Han pasado los años desde que su amado dejo este mundo, ya nada era igual sin su novio, sin esa persona que ella tanto anhelaba que tanto lo amaba. Los meses para Flaky habían pasado rápidamente, la joven pelirroja miraba todas las fotos que ella tenía de su amando, Flippy. Cada foto que la pelirroja miraba con tristeza y llanto, recordaba esos momentos felices de diversión.

—Hay Fippy, ¡porque lo hiciste porque! —dijo ella mientras se abrazaba ella misma y lloraba.

—¡Porque te quitaste la vida, porque!

—Ya no volveré a ver tu rostro—decía ella mientras se mira al espejo

Flaky intentaba reaccionar, aun no podía creer que su esposo ya no estaba, que ya no lo podía volver a ver. Cada vez que ella se miraba en le aparecía el reflejo Flippy, que le sonreía…

_Y un nuevo corazón  
Abre los ojos  
Las burlas de las sombras  
De su vida  
Frío y lejano  
Al igual que usted ni siquiera la mía  
Deshacer todo y me lleve  
mayor_

_No creer lo que dicen_  
_Porque estoy_

—No sabes cuánto me haces falta, mi amor—decía Flaky, acariciando su panza, — cuando volviste a anotarte para la guerra, yo te quería contar algo hasta que lo último que recibí por tu parte fue un beso —. La pelirroja sale del baño, ella se sentía que no tenía fuerzas para seguir con su vida… Aun contaba sus días para poder estar a su lado algún día, para también ella dejar este mundo. Pero cada vez que mira su panza que está un poco grande, deja de pensar en esas cosas por un par de horas. El amigo de Flippy, Spledid se estuvo ocupando del bienestar de la pelirroja. Ya que ella estaba embarazada del veterano y le faltaba algunos meses para que nazca el bebe, desde que el veterano se fue, Spledid le prometió a su mejor amigo cuidar a Flaky, pero la de cabellos rojos nunca le pudo contar el secreto a su esposo que fue asesinado durante la guerra.

_Contando los días que te encuentras en el otro lado  
Siempre voy a estar esperando  
Hasta que el día que te veré en el otro lado  
Ven y llévame a casa_

_*Flash Black*_

En la base militar, Flaky estaba enojada con Flippy quien el mismo se anoto a participar en otra guerra, la joven pelirroja se negaba ante el veterano. Como Flippy ya estaba curado de su doble personalidad…

—Flippy, quiero decirte algo…—dijo la pelirroja bajando la mirada ante su chico—_Hay amor ya no se cómo decirte esto, que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo… Ahora te vas de nuevo y me siento tan mal…_—pensaba ella mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

—Bueno, pero dímelo cuando regrese de la guerra—dijo el peli verde confiado. La chica se le quedaba mirando al joven, como el comenzaba a guardar sus armas; ametralladoras, cuchillos, escopetas, etc. Todo guardado en una bolsa negra y lista para ser llevado a la batalla. El joven se acerca a Flaky, para besarla en los labios y con eso fue la despedida del veterano. Si no también antes de irse, el se cruza con su compañero o mejor dicho amigo, Spledid. Quien estaba algo confundido porque su amigo había vuelto hace poco y otra vez se irá para combatir en una guerra.

—Spledid, quiero que cuides bien a mi mujer…Quiero que la vigiles amigo mío, bueno nos vemos luego—dijo Flippy mientras hacia un saludo militar para luego alejarse de su amigo.

El chico de cabello celeste, asentía con la cabeza al recordar el favor que le dijo su amigo, el voltea miraba a Flaky llorando. El muchacho solamente se acercaba ella y la consolaba, era lo único que podía hacer el por ahora…

_*Fin del Flash Black*_

_Yo no voy a dar  
Quiero que vuelvas  
Mantener unidas por los fragmentos de nuestro pasado  
Robó mi corazón lejos  
No puedo dejarte ir  
Romper estas cadenas y déjame volar a usted  
Muy por encima o por debajo_

_Una y otra vez en mi mente_

La pelirroja agarraba su diario y anotaba todo lo que le sucedía, todo lo que ella pensaba…

_-"Querido diario… 21/7/…_

_Desde que perdi a Flippy en esa guerra ya no sé qué decir, cada vez me deprimo más… Ya no se cómo podre seguir estando embarazada de la persona que amo y amare…Cuando nazca mi hijo no sé cómo podre mentirle a mi propio hijo, cuando lo tenga… Le tendré que decir que Spledid es su padre…O sino viviré como madre soltera…"-_

_Contando los días que te encuentras en el otro lado  
Siempre voy a estar esperando  
Hasta que el día que te veré en el otro lado  
Ven y llévame a casa_

_Estoy tan perdido sin mi lugar en tu corazón_  
_No voy a sobrevivir, necesitan saber que usted me oye_  
_Despertar y la liberación de mi amor_

Cuando ella deja su bolígrafo a un lado, ella revisaba las fotos de la celebración de su boda, los miraba pasando cada hoja que mostraba una foto en el que salía, su esposo y ella. De repente una "carta" cae del álbum de fotos, que estaba perfumado con ese olor que la joven reconocía al olerlo, Flaky lo abría con cuidado y sacando otro papel;

_-"Querida Flaky;_

_Sabes cuando decidí irme a aquella guerra que era en Rusia, lo hice por una sola razón… Por Fliqpy, ambos sabemos que vivíamos de miedo con ese monstruo. Yo hacia lo posible para no matarte, y tu temblabas del miedo al verme cambiar de aspecto o mejor quiero decir, personalidad… Que Fliqpy ya intento matarte y estoy seguro que volverá a intentarlo y yo no lo puedo permitir._

_Estoy tan mal, por lo que te voy a decir en esta carta… Pero la guerra en la que voy a ir, será mi suicidio, sé que me queras decir que estabas embarazada. Eso ya lo sabía, cuando me di cuenta fue que comías mucho o mejor era el ataque de tus antojos, algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo… No quiero que te suicides por mí, no quiero…. Ese bebe es el símbolo de nuestro amor…_

_Adiós mi amada Flaky…_

_-Atte; Flippy"-_

_Contando los días que te encuentras en el otro lado  
Siempre voy a estar esperando  
Hasta que el día que te veré en el otro lado  
Venga y me lleve..._

Una brisa suave del viento entra por la ventana del cuarto de la joven, parecía como una mano acariciando la mejilla de Flaky, sintió que una persona estaba detrás de ella… La joven voltea y no encuentra a nadie pero por unos minutos los ojos de la chica brillaban de alegría. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, Flaky podía sentir como una mano le tocaba su hombro y le decía —"_Flaky, no te pongas mal, yo siempre estaré ahí, seré tu ángel de la guarda y cuidare a nuestro hijo"_ —Luego de esas palabras las ventanas se cierran solas. La pelirroja podía reconocer esa voz que ella escucho cuando el viento entro.

—Flippy…—dijo la de cabellos rojos llorando de la emoción, porque la joven sintió que su esposo iba a estar en las buenas y en las malas como el había prometido cuando se casaron, la de cabellos rojos ya podría estar tranquilar, aunque el ya no esté a su lado, ella lo seguirá amando. Hasta que ella también se encuentre del otro lado. La joven siempre estará esperando contando esos días para que algún día ambos se vuelvan a encontrar pero esta vez del otro lado…

_Contando los días que te encuentras en el otro lado  
Siempre voy a estar esperando  
Hasta que el día que te veré en el otro lado  
Ven y llévame a casa_

_-Fin—_

* * *

_Y ¿qué les pareció?, espero que les guste_

_atte; JH :D _


End file.
